Friendship on fire
by alaskian
Summary: Its friendship on fire but brennan just plans to through some dirt on top, can booth persuade her elsewise?
1. Chapter 1

Disowner… Disowner I don't own bones sadly but hey maybe one of the writers will read my text and use it as inspiration.

They say love is like friendship on fire. The kind of friendship, that keeps you warm through those cold times. Temperance Brennan had had more than her fair share of hard times. The latest of these incidences though seemed to have lost there cold, at the end she didn't feel quite as depressed or as frostbitten as the other numerous times. The voice inside her head was trying to push through and yell out "Love, that the reason why each time you get hurt it doesn't leave that same sting as it use to LOVE YOU IDIOT!" put she pushed that feeling aside and continued her life.

Brennan groaned as she slammed her hand down onto the snooze button of her alarm. Clinging onto the warmth of her blankets she reached out and turned the light on, flinching at its brightness for a moment until her eyes adjusted. It was a Monday morning, the start of the week and although she wasn't really an optimistic person she liked to think of Mondays as a new day a time to start any assignments or working hard on the old ones. However her bright aspect on the day ahead was cut short when her cell vibrated on the bedside.

"Brennan"

"Morning Bones, listen we have a new case meet me down at the jefforsonian in five okay?"

"Like I'd be anywhere else"

"I can see you are yet to have your coffee, never fear Booth is here, I already went to the trouble of getting you your coffee Bones."

"Thanks I'll meet you down there in a sec I've just got to have a shower and get dressed." With that Brennan hang up and went to her bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

OK thanx for the reviews and yes I am a beginner but bare with. Practise makes perfect, ah the perfect story of bones/booth.

"Finally Bones, I was considering sending a search party."

"Booth I had just woken up and it took me" Brennan looked down at her watch briefly." Thirty minutes and if you hadn't noticed its early morning rush our so the majority of that time was spent in traffic."

"Well no use whining we gotta go." With that Booth swivelled bones and started to march her back to the entrance of the jefforsonian.

His hand rested on the small of her back, Brennan let herself enjoy the sensation of his touch, smiling subconsciously.

"Something funny Bones?" questioned Booth in a mockingly manor.

"What? Why would you think I found something funny?"

"The expression on your face, you look as if you were kissed by your crush in seventh grade." Replied booth, who had also started smiling.

"Booth why would that even be funny? And no I don't think anything's funny I'm just smiling unless you have any objections to this."

"Oh no I like your smile, its very, genuine usually although in this case I'm not sure."

"Well that's good you don't object because I wouldn't have listened anyway, and thankyou your smile is genuine also, unless you're trying to get me to do something outrageous."

"Aw Bones that hurts, I'll have you know I only smile when I'm asking you to do something because I like seeing you." Booth replied smiling that vary charm smile.

"See there it is again! Now your trying to get me to agree, its not just because you've seen me."

"How do you know that, I love seeing you, I smile a lot when I'm with you, unless its strictly business but that's hardly ever the case with you."

"Booth are you being sarcastic?"

"Only about us never being strictly profession, you're always professional."

"Hey I'd be less professional when we're alone if you didn't set boundaries." Brennan's eyes went wide, 'did I just say that, what the hell? I'm usually very good at controlling what I say."

"What are you implying Bones?" Booth questioned raising an eyebrow in bones direction.

"Nothing I'm going to read the case so let's be professional now, after all now is the time." The rest of the trip was strictly business discussing the case until they reached there destination. A small cottage on the beachfront, it was what looked to be a small farm, as it was surrounded by garden and not another house could be seen for miles. Which was strange for such a beautiful location. Temperance stepped out of the car letting the coastally winds breeze through her hair for a brief moment before putt8ing her work face on, and charging towards the crime scene.


End file.
